The Miracle (song)
| recorded = 1988–1989 | studio = | venue = | genre = Rock | length = 5:02 (album version) 4:24 (Classic Queen edit) 4:54 ( Greatest Hits II edit) | label = | writer = Queen (Freddie Mercury/John Deacon) | producer = | prev_title = Scandal | prev_year = 1989 | next_title = Innuendo | next_year = 1991 | misc = }} }} "The Miracle" is the fifth and final single from Queen's 1989 studio album of the same name. It was composed by the entire band, though Freddie Mercury and John Deacon were the main writers.QUEEN + PAUL RODGERS TOUR SPRING 2005. Brianmay.com. Retrieved on 2011-02-16. It was released as a single in late November 1989, some six months after the album. Composition The idea for the song came from Freddie Mercury and John Deacon, who wrote the basic chord structure for the song. All four contributed to the lyrics and musical ideas, and the song was still credited to the entire band because they had agreed to do so during the album recording, regardless of who had been the actual writer. While both Mercury and May regarded this as one of their favourites, Taylor said in the audio commentary of Greatest Video Hits II that although it was not a favourite of his, he respected it as "an incredibly complex track". The song describes several of "God's creations, great and small", such as great buildings like the Golden Gate Bridge, Taj Mahal and the Tower of Babel, all described as "miracles" in the song, yet the one miracle "we're all waiting for" is "peace on Earth and an end to war." The song also references such well-known figures as Captain Cook, Cain and Abel, and Jimi Hendrix. Release The sleeve artwork for the single uses the album's artwork inverted with a hologram-like fashion. The B-sides of the single are live versions of the songs "Stone Cold Crazy" and "My Melancholy Blues" originally from the albums Sheer Heart Attack and News Of The World respectively. Music video The music video for the song features four young boys performing as Queen on stage: Paul Howard as Brian May, James Currie as John Deacon, Adam Gladdish as Roger Taylor, and a then-unknown Ross McCall as Freddie Mercury. Throughout the video, McCall appears as four different incarnations of Mercury: 1977 Freddie (long hair with a one-piece black and white spandex leotard), 1978-1979 Freddie (police uniform with leather jacket, and although he is portrayed with a moustache in the video, Freddie never wore his police uniform with his moustache), Live Aid 1985 Freddie (white tank top, adidas shoes, jeans), and 1986 Freddie (Iconic yellow jacket with track pants) Queen themselves appear only near the end of the video. It was filmed at Elstree Studios, London, in November 1989. According to Roger Taylor, Mercury joked about sending the boys out on tour instead of them because of how well they did in the video. According to a story in a 2011 issue of rock magazine NME Paul Howard, who played the part of Brian May, is currently facilities manager at LegoLand in Windsor, UK. Tracklisting ;CD # "The Miracle" - 5:05 # "Stone Cold Crazy" (Live from The Rainbow, London 1974) - 2:12 # "My Melancholy Blues" (Live from Houston, Texas 1977) - 3:48 Personnel *Freddie Mercury – lead vocals and backing vocals, piano, synthesizers *Brian May – electric guitar, backing vocals *Roger Taylor – drums, backing vocals *John Deacon – bass Charts References External links * * Lyrics at Queen official website (from The Singles Collection Volume 4) Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1989 singles Category:Anti-war songs Category:Parlophone singles Category:Protest songs Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs written by Freddie Mercury Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by John Deacon Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles